Chocolate
by RainynDawn
Summary: The easiest way to seduce a werewolf is with chocolate....


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I receive any profits If I did... well, I probably wouldn't still be in college at the moment attempting to write a thesis.**

**Beta: Abryl**

**Chocolate**

"Close your eyes."

The soft breath accompanying the whispered words across his neck sent a shiver down his spine despite the warmth radiating from the fire. He knew who it was, knew it was her from her delicious scent he smelled, as soon as she entered the room. He also knew, though, that she, was the forbidden as a friend of his brother, was forbidden and that thought alone caused him to open his mouth to protest.

"Close your eyes," she repeated, her lips brushing his ear this time. He could feel the corners of her mouth against his neck turn up into a smile as she purred, "Trust me."

Slowly, he did as she asked. Inhaling deeply, her scent wrapped around him as her fingers ran a path down his arm, causing his cock to jerk in the confines of his trousers. He barely bit back a soft growl as her fingers touched his stomach gently when she moved in front of him.

Her thumb lightly brushed over the covered skin of his abdomen as her other hand moved up his chest. His erection was now pressing painfully against the front of his trousers as he refused the urge to move in closer to her, to press his body against hers.

Her fingers were gone in an instant and a scrap of silk was placed over his eyes before he could open them to look at her. "What are y..."

"Trust me," she interrupted softly, her fingers now trailing down from the silk across his cheek and down along his jaw. His lips parted instantly as her fingers neared his mouth, and this time he allowed himself the pleasure of flicking his tongue across the tips.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that you should never play with wolves?" he growled softly, clenching his hands at his sides. If she wanted to play the game, then he would allow her to make the moves.

"No," she replied, a tint of teasing in her voice as she moved closer.

He smelled it before he heard the rip of the wrapper and his head instantly turned toward the source. She chuckled softly and continued to peel the wrapper away from the sinful bar.

"Did you know," she said slowly, unwrapping the slab piece by piece, "that most canines cannot eat chocolate...?"

Her voice trailed off as she broke off a small piece, raising it up to his parted lips and sliding it into his mouth. Her thump lingered there, stroking across his bottom lip before she pulled it back slowly.

"And yet," she continued, breaking off another small piece, "the easiest way to seduce a werewolf is with chocolate." She slid another piece into his mouth, this time allowing her finger to slip in a bit to brush against his teeth.

"Hermione..." he warned slowly, enjoying the lingering taste of chocolate that clung to his tongue.

"Bill," she purred, her breath mixing with his as she leaned close.

His lips parted in anticipation, the piece of bittersweet chocolate sliding over his bottom lip as her lips pressed against his. Her tongue swept the piece into his mouth, sliding slowly against his as the chocolate started to melt. The growl rose in his throat as he tasted the chocolate, tasted her, tasted them both as they mixed together and sent him grasping at her. Her curls twisted like vines around his hands as he held her to him.

"We shouldn't," he said roughly as he pulled back, her teeth lightly nipping at bottom lip.

"We should," she retorted, pressing her lips against him to silence any further protest. She brushed her tongue against his, drawing him into her mouth where she held a small piece of chocolate. He groaned, his tongue flicking across the chocolate and then to her tongue.

He moved his hand from her hair to her cheek, sliding his fingers up until they brushed against something hard on her face. Frowning, he pulled back, running his fingers over the hard surface. "What...?"

She chuckled, pressing her body against him till he could feel her hardened nipples against his chest, her heat against the front of the trousers. "Surprise," she whispered, pushing the silk blindfold away from his eyes.

Blinking, he stared at the lines of the chocolate mask she had delicately placed upon her face. She smiled, her whiskey eyes laughing silently as his traveled lower to where the chocolate was splashed across large portions of her body.

Running a finger down his jaw, she brought his attention back to her face where she gave him a seductive smile. "Bon appétit."

_Fin._


End file.
